


Home

by foxyroxi



Series: Neil is trying Andrew's patience [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Cats, Floor Sex, Fluff, King and Sir eats their dinner, M/M, Neil is wearing booty shorts, No chinese food tonight, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, andrew is a social worker, neil is playing exy, sex on the floor, they grew up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Andrew comes home from work and finds Neil in his old Palmetto jersey and booty shorts.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Neil is trying Andrew's patience [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690054
Comments: 3
Kudos: 439





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and summaries, but here we go!
> 
> English is not my first language, so mistakes might occure.  
> Please be kind!

Andrew didn’t think that the domestic life was all that bad.

He had Neil by his side, and they had the cats.

His relationship with Nicky and Aaron was better than it had been in years, and it was all thanks to Neil, who pushed Andrew to be better. To do better.

That’s why he found himself working as a social worker, primarily with young teen in juvie and kids from abusive foster homes, after he had had a nasty break on his wrist during a game against Kevin and Thea’s team.

It wasn’t their fault; they hadn’t even been on the field when one of the backliner’s was so sick of Neil and his god forbidden legs and raised his racquet to attack him. Andrew hadn’t been thinking when he rushed towards Neil. He had just put his heavy goalie racquet down when it happened. He threw himself in front of his idiot and he was glad he was at least still wearing his gloves and his armguards, but they were only meant to protect from flying balls, not flying Exy racquets. His armguards took some of the impact, but both he and Neil heard the crack of bone breaking and Andrew knew it was over. His career as an Exy player over and done with a single swipe of a backliner’s racquet.

Kevin was furious at the backliner – as was both of their coaches. Neil had been ready to jump the backliner the second Andrew crumpled to the floor with a pained groaned. The break had forced Andrew to leave Pro Exy. Not that he minded, he hated Exy with all of his being, but it also meant that he didn’t get to see Neil as much as he wanted anymore. No more going to work together or leaving work together. Neil had taken Andrew’s career change better than Kevin had, but Kevin was also a bigger Exy junkie than Neil was when it came down to it.

He hadn’t seen Neil in what seemed like forever, when in reality it had only been two weeks.

Neil was on a training camp with the US national team, having more fun than Andrew had. He parked the Maserati next to Neil’s Audi, noting nothing out of order. Neil didn’t drive much himself, and Andrew had dropped him off at the Court when he had to leave. 

He locked the Maserati in the garage and went inside their house, being greeted by Sir and King slinking around his feet.

“Pests,” Andrew said with a huff as he bends down to pet their heads.

There were soft footsteps on the hardwood floor; the naked-feet-on-hardwood-floor type of footsteps. Andrew looked up and saw Neil standing in the doorway to the kitchen in nothing but one of Andrew’s t-shirts with ‘ _Minyard_ ’ and ‘ _03_ ’ on the back from his years back at Palmetto, stretched from years of use and a pair of ridiculous short shorts, Nicky had forced Neil to buy back in their fifth year. ‘ _Booty shorts’_ , Nicky had called them with a slight smirk in Andrew’s direction. Andrew had tossed them back at Nicky, only to find Neil lounging around in them and a tank top the next day.

“Welcome home,” Neil said, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips and Andrew wanted to kiss it off his stupid face.

Neil walked over to him, taking Andrew’s bag from his hand and put it by the door, before he slid his arms around his shoulders and neck, his fingers burying themselves in soft, blond hair. They were past always asking ‘ _yes or no’_ , though on the bad days they both still asked – there were more good days than bad days now, but Neil had missed Andrew so terribly, even though they had talked every night. He gently tilted Andrew’s head back and they both stood there for a while, staring at each other, before Andrew closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Neil’s.

He lived for the soft sigh that left Neil whenever they kissed after having been apart for some time.

“I missed you.” Neil spoke up first, because Neil was always the sap. He pulled back to properly look at him, to look at the fine lines of worry and stress that had accumulated on his face over the years. Andrew rarely told Neil he had missed him when he came back home from days away from their home. From their family.

“You look tired,” he noted, and Andrew snorted. His hands had found themselves on Neil’s waist, where they always went without thinking. He reached up and fisted the front of the shirt, drawing the idiot closer, pressing his lips against his in a bruising kiss.

Kissing Neil always felt like coming up for fresh air. He never got tired of kissing Neil and he could remember days where they spent hours kissing on the roof, in Andrew’s bed back in Columbia. He remembered the nights they would spend driving around Palmetto and Columbia, parking in secluded areas and smoking on the hood of the car.

Kissing Neil was all he was looking forward to at end of a stressful day, full of children crying, children confessing to him about what crimes happened behind closed doors. Crimes committed by adults they trusted.

“It was a tough day,” Andrew huffed, pulling Neil closer to him, sliding his hands down to Neil’s waist again, to his ass, up under his shorts. Neil’s breath hitched in his throat and Andrew couldn’t help himself. He leaned in and pressed wet open mouthed kisses to his Adam’s apple. He slowly began to push Neil back toward the living room and in the direction of the couch.

“Wh-hat about dinner?” Neil moaned quietly. He hadn’t unpacked the Chinese food he had ordered yet, so he hoped Sir and King wouldn’t begin to tear into their food. They had done that once. They had been busy making out by the front door an Andrew had had his hand down Neil’s shorts, jacking him off until they heard the familiar sound of a cat chewing on cardboard and before they knew it, Sir had run off with a piece or two of chicken and King had his fat head stuck in their noodles. Needless to say, they had pizza that night.

“Dinner can wait Neil. We have more urgent things to tend to,” he said and pushed Neil onto the couch. He did not watch how Neil spread his legs to accommodate Andrew between them. _Screw him._ “First; why are you wearing booty shorts?”

Andrew wanted to punch the grin off Neil’s face.

“I got out of the shower and I didn’t have any clean sweatpants, so I went looking in my closet and found them in a bottom drawer,” Neil explained, his grin only growing as he spoke.

The urge to punch Neil in the teeth only grew, because he had missed his idiot, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

He would _never_ admit it.

Not to anyone, and _especially_ not Neil. Even though he suspected Neil knew.

Neil _always_ knew.

“So, you thought you would wear the only pair of shorts that Nicky ever bought you?”

“Nicky bought me these? Huh, that explains it,” Neil mused.

“Explains what?” Andrew wanted to rip Neil’s head off, then Nicky’s.

“The text on the ass.”

Never had Andrew managed to flip Neil over as fast as he managed. His eyes were trained in the words written across Neil’s ass.

‘ _Face down, Ass up_ ’

Which seemed to be very fitting for the position Neil was in right now – face down into the couch and ass in the air.

_Screw Nicky._

“Well, these shorts are going to be a problem, Neil,” he said, putting his hands on Neil’s thighs, his thumbs pressing into the soft flesh of his inner thighs, slowly moving his hands up under the shorts again.

The small sigh that left Neil had Andrew’s nerves on end. He wanted to rip the shorts off Neil’s ass and burn them, but he wasn’t sure Neil would appreciate that. Or he would and Andrew be due an earful from Nicky next time he called.

He moved his hands out from under the shorts and reached for the elastic band and pulled shorts off Neil’s perfect ass. He was surprised when he saw that Neil wasn’t wearing boxer’s underneath, but then again not, because he would have noticed. He tossed the shorts across the room, getting an angry hiss in return – but at least the cats weren’t in the kitchen.

He watched Neil arch his back, push his ass back and against Andrew’s crotch.

“You aren’t wearing any underwear Neil,” he hummed, running the tips of his fingers over the soft skin of Neil’s lower back, up his hips until his fingers curled around his waist. He pulled closer to the armrest, closer until Neil’s toes were brushing against the carpet. Neil hummed, pushing off the throw pillows on to the floor.

“I couldn’t wear underwear with the shorts Andrew,” Neil murmured looking over his shoulder at him. “You would have noticed if I were boxers underneath them. You told me not to wear underwear if they could be seen.”

Andrew had told him that, and he had meant it. Neil had once wore running shorts with his boxers underneath and it had not been a pretty look. After that, Andrew had forbidden Neil to wear boxers when they could be seen through his clothes. Andrew pressed his thumbs into either side of Neil’s spine, starting at his tailbone. He started to press upwards, pushing a deep groan out of Neil as he kneaded the knots out of his back, shoulders and neck. He pushed the shirt off of Neil’s shoulders until it pooled at his elbows. He bends, pressing his lips to the middle of Neil’s back, moving his lips up, until they were pressed between his shoulder blades.

“Andrew,” Neil moaned softly, his back arching a little more with each kiss Andrew pressed to his back. “Andrew…” Andrew’s name sounded like a prayer the way Neil was saying his name. It was the most beautiful prayer Andrew had ever heard and he never wanted Neil to stop. “I’ve missed you so much Drew. So much, it was so painful to watch Kevin and Thea suck face at every available moment. Fuck, and Jean and Jeremy—”

“Neil,” Andrew said, grabbing one of the throw pillows and placed it under his hips. He kneeled down between Neil’s legs, his hands firmly placed on the back of his upper thighs, thumbs in the cease below Neil’s ass.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

He parted Neil’s ass cheeks and leaned in, licking a strip from Neil’s balls to his hole, making Neil gasp and moan.

“ _Fuck!_ Fuck, Drew…”

He rested his head on his forearms, moaning softly as Andrew rimmed him. They didn’t do this a lot, because Andrew liked for Neil to prepare himself in the shower, but it seemed like Neil had done that without being asked or prompted to. He always amazed Andrew. Neil never seized to amaze him.

Andrew liked rimming Neil, because at some point he would begin to beg for Andrew to put his finger, then his cock, inside of him. And when Neil was particularly needy, he wouldn’t even last Andrew rimming him, fingering him and fucking him. It would lead to Neil having two, maybe three orgasms before he would be too sensitive to handle anything anymore.

“ _Andrew…_ ”

Neil was already begging.

He hummed, spreading Neil’s ass cheeks further apart, pushing his tongue inside of him. Neil gasped sharply, the gasp turning into a broken moan at the feeling of Andrew’s tongue spreading him apart. “ _F-Fuck!_ Fuck ‘drew. I’m gonna cum, I’m going to _cum--_!” he sobbed as he came with a shudder, cum splattering across the throw pillow.

They would have to get Renee to buy them a new one. Andrew was sure she would only slightly disappointed in them, for using it while having sex.

Neil’s knees buckled and he was glad he was leaning against the couch, bend over so he didn’t have to worry about his legs giving out underneath him. He sighed when he felt Andrew’s hands slide up his thighs, his ass until he felt fingers wrap around his waist and pull him down onto the floor.

Andrew placed Neil onto his back on the floor, another throw pillow underneath his head and hips, his legs spread wide apart to accommodate Andrew between them.

“That was my favourite pillow Drew,” Neil poured. It was only his favourite because it was a fox print throw pillow Renee had gotten them from one of her many trips around the world.

“She'll get us another one Neil,” Andrew said as he reached down between Neil’s legs and ran his fingers over his hole, still slick with spit. He looked into Neil’s eyes, not letting go of his gaze as he pushed in a finger, then two. “You prepared yourself. That impatient, Neil?”

Neil’s eyes slid closed, his jaw slacking in a gasp. He braised his feet on the floor, pushing his hips up enough to allow him a steady rhythm as he thrust back against Andrew’s fingers.

“Yeah… I want you Drew… want you so much Drew,” he moaned, soft and sweet and Andrew knew Neil would be begging for more. For Andrew to go faster and harder. Beg for Andrew to move deeper inside of him. Andrew couldn’t contain the hum that left him at Neil’s broken pleas. He grabbed the back of Neil’s left knee and pushed up, until it was pressed against his chest and Neil’s back was back against the floor.

His fingers pushed deeper at the new angle, making Neil moan louder, sweeter than before. He eased in a third finger and Neil tensed for a second, before all tension left Neil’s body.

“So good Neil… How does my fingers feel inside of you baby?”

Andrew wasn’t one for pet names, but the high keen Neil let out was tell-tale sign that he was getting too close, that he was feeling good and that he would cum anytime soon. He smirked and scooted back some, so he could lean down and wrap his lips around the tip of Neil’s cock. He pressed his fingers deeper, crooking his fingers just right against Neil’s prostate, causing Neil to arch his back off the floor as he came from a single suck to the tip of his cock and from a single push against his prostate.

Neil moaned high and loud, his hands scrambling for purchase. One hand went to Andrew’s hair, fingers curling in the soft blonde locks, the other reaching above his head, finding the fuzzy white blanket they kept on the couch for cold nights. He grabbed onto it and pulled it partially over his head as he came down Andrew’s throat.

“Fuck… _Fuck!_ ” he groaned his right leg sliding out further. Andrew stretched his fingers, teasing Neil, even though Neil had taken care of that himself. He pulled his fingers out and popped the button on his jeans and pulled the sipper down.

“Neil, hold your leg for me,” he said as he watched Neil’s sluggish movements as he untangled his fingers from Andrew’s hair to hold his leg for him. Andrew straightened his back and pushed his pants down enough to take his cock into his own hand and give it a few tugs. He moved closer to Neil, rubbing his cock over his hole. He knew spit wasn’t an effective lubricant, but it would have to do for now, because Andrew didn’t want to leave Neil here, spread out and wanting. He spit into his hand and rubbed around his cock, wiping the rest off on his jeans. He grabbed a hold of Neil’s waist and pulled him closer, bringing Neil’s ass into his lap, rubbing his cock over his hole before he eased in, ever so slowly.

“F-Fuck…” Neil moaned, arching his back the best he could with his ass in Andrew’s lap. And it seemed like Neil’s vocabulary has been reduced to moans and ‘ _fuck_ ’.

Not that Andrew minded, he liked – no. He _loved_ listening to Neil moan.

He slowly began thrust into Neil, letting Neil get used to him again, since it had been a while since they had been intimate.

“’ndrew… _More…_ ” he slurred Andrew’s name and it did something to him. It made him move deeper, faster. He knew what Neil liked when they had sex, and he wasn’t one to not give it to him. He grabbed his waist harder, firmer, as he pushed deeper inside of Neil.

Neil sighed, his jaw hanging loose as Andrew thrust in deeply, pushing at every button Neil liked and loved. He tightened his fist around the blanket, opening his eyes slightly to look up at Andrew.

“Fuck me harder Drew,” he moaned, begging Andrew to go harder, faster, deeper, rougher.

And Andrew obeyed. He knew Neil liked it when he was deep inside of him, knew he liked it when he was rough. Andrew liked how it made Neil feel, he loved how it made Neil keen and moan and cry from the pleasure, from the sensitivity, from all the sensations he was feeling. He moved his hand from Neil’s waist to his thigh wrapped around his waist, wrapping his fingers around the soft flesh.

“Keep your thigh here,” he told Neil as his hand went back to his waist and held on tightly. He rose to his knees, taking Neil with him. Neil’s upper back and shoulders were the only thing still pressed into the carpet. It was a new position and they were both close, they wouldn’t last long, but Andrew needed Neil to cum before himself. It had always been like that – Neil reaching his orgasm first, then Andrew.

Neil’s chin was pressed against his chest, his shirt riding up to expose his stomach. Unshed tears swam in his eyes, as Andrew’s thrust became harder and faster. Rougher.

"Oh fuck... oh _shit_ Drew, I'm gonna cum. I'm _coming_ \--!" He cried, his body tensing as he came, cum splattering on his stomach. Andrew grunted, his hips stuttering as he came inside of Neil with a deep groan. He was never loud, but it was an improvement from when they had been young.

He slowly pulled out of Neil and lowered him down onto the carpet, then collapsed on top of him. Neil chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Andrew, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. They laid there for a while, enjoying each other’s company, until the familiar sound of a plastic bag rustling disturbed them, followed by the sound of a hiss and a container filled with food hit the floor.

“I guess we’re not having Chinese tonight then,” Neil mused, and Andrew sneered into his shoulder.

“Pests. All of you are pests,” Andrew mumbled, but he didn’t care about dinner.

Neil was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please practice safe sex!


End file.
